The STARS bloodstrike
by Stratovarius
Summary: In the not too distant future, with the Umbrella Empire destroyed, Jill Valentine reflects on the events which took place leading to the Umbrella fall. Will contain epilogues of what happened to all of the surviving characters! Please RR. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Prologue & Relevent disclaimers

Authors Note – Disclaimer  
  
None of the original characters in this story belong to me. The Umbrella Corporation, Jill Valentine, Christopher Redfield, Claire Redfield, Carlos Oliviera, Rebecca Chambers, Viktor Trenton Darius, and any other characters contained in the original Resident Evil series are property of Capcom. All other characters are mine. Yours Truly Victor Valdez (My real name)  
  
Valetta, Malta  
  
1600 hours, 2/10/2009 Jill Valentine walked down the graveyard road. Her husband, Xavier Ignatius and her two children, Dario Valentine and Jonathan Ignatius followed close behind. Orange leaves from the deciduous trees rustled as the cold autumn winds blew gently, making it a typical grey and gloomy day. The hideous gargoyles at the gates of the monument, coupled with the sound of the breeze and the cawing of the ravens which leered throughout the graveyard conjured up an uneasy aura. Jill closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath before pushing open the foreboding gates and entering. Xavier, Dario and Jonathan entered behind her. The sense of nostalgia grew ever more apparent as she walked further in. The hair on her neck raised when the gate slammed shut, reminding her of the days back in Raccoon City when she was the prey. Tears appeared in her eyes as she passed the gravestones of the people she knew that had died to bring Umbrella down. Their pictures stood in wooden frames, serving as an eternal memory of their life and death. Jill refused to look at the images of their graves, not until she had paid her respects to that of the entire group which had bought the multinational corporation to its knees. There it was, Jill stopped and knelt at the STARS fountain. A large, life sized computer generated photograph showed all the members of STARS and those which had brought Umbrella down. Emotions overwhelmed her as she read the inscription on the plaque at the base of the fountain. "The time when evil triumphs is when good men do nothing." Tears streamed down Jill's face as her raw emotions got the better of her composure. Her husband, Xavier Ignatius knelt beside her, and put his arm around her. "I know how difficult it is for you Jill." He said, trying his best to reassure her. "No," she said softly, "nobody possibly could." Her snivelling soon gave way to more controlled, deep breathing as she reminisced and relived the moments of her past. 


	2. Chapter 1 Discovered

STARS secret hideout, Marseille, Paris 0122 hours, 22-10-2004 "Wake up!" whispered a frightened voice. Jill Valentine opened her eyes, and immediately rolled onto her feet from the makeshift bed, wheeling around in the direction of the voice. It was that of her long time friend Claire Redfield. "What is it?" Jill replied back, looking at her watch. "They're here, we need to get out of here now!" Claire whispered. "How many of them, armed?" "More of them than we can possibly handle, all armed with P-90s. We need to move!" Jill quickly put on her boots, and flicked the lever which opened the emergency exit. With that the two of them fled down the secret tunnel and into the small raft, starting the almost silent engine and steering out to sea. "How did they know?!" Jill exclaimed. "Your guess is as good as mine," Claire replied, breathing slightly heavily. "An informer?" Jill nodded, "we had better tell Chris and the others." Claire took the emergency mobile phone from a compartment in the raft and inserted one of the many SIM cards and dialled Chris's number. It took a while to connect to the international carriers. But finally there was a reply. "Hello, Manuel Rodriguez speaking." "The sun is shining." Claire said, reciting the secret code from the movie the Shadow. "Yes, the ice is slippery." Came the reply. "Claire, how are you?" "I'm still in one piece. Listen Chris," Claire said seriously. "I don't know how they just did it, but Umbrella discovered where Jill and I were. They've raided our hideout." "Shit, are the two of you okay?" Chris asked, sort of panicked. "We're fine, we escaped down the tunnel, I don't know our exact co- ordinates, but we've taken the raft, and we're still in the city limits of Marseille. Where can we find you?" "Listen carefully Claire, this is what I want you to do." "I'm listening." "I want you to go to Genoa, North Italy. Call me when you reach there, and make sure that you do it under the cover of nightfall." "Okay, will do. By brother." "Bye, good luck and Godspeed." Claire ended the call, took off the cover to the phone, removed the SIM card and smashed it into a million little pieces which she scattered into the ocean.  
  
The Umbrella Corporation mercenaries  
  
"Sir, I think that we've missed them." Came a computerised voice from inside a fearsome looking mask. But the person who the mercenary was talking to didn't reply. "Sir?" came the voice again. "I heard you the first time soldier. Stand down." Came the irritated reply. "But they left only recently, the heat signature seems to indicate that they left only minutes before we arrived." "Alright soldiers, I want you to use your infrared sights, search the hideout, I don't want a single square centimetre left unsearched." It was only a few more minutes before one of them said "found something!" "Where soldier." The soldier then raised a finger to his lips, and whispered, "shhhhh... in the cupboard." The captain looked at the cupboard through the infrared glasses. He was right, something was in the cupboard. "Stand down soldier." The captain ordered, cocking his FN-Herstal P-90 and approaching the cupboard. "When I open the door, perforate them, got it!!!" The captain then opened the door of the cupboard, and immediately the sound of gunfire broke the silence. But it wasn't the gunfire of a P-90. The captain opened his eyes and blinked in horror, before looking inside the cupboard. The bastards set a booby trap!!! He looked in the direction of his man. It was him that had been riddled full of holes. "Soldier!!!" the captain said unsympathetically before kicking the soldier onto his front, still conscious. The last thing that the unknown soldier heard was "I told you to fire first!" before the last litres of lifeblood drained into a messy stain on the carpet.  
  
Authors note What did you think? I should have my next chapter posted in about a week. On the point of corrections, please point out grammatical BUT NOT SPELLING mistakes. Next chapter is the reunion in Genoa. Please read and review Thanks VV 


	3. Chapter 2 The landing

Genoa, Italy  
  
1900 hours, 24-10-2004 The near silent drone of the engine grew even fainter as Claire slowly powered it down. The two of them sat there sucking away at the tasteless barley sugar sweets that were the calorie part of the emergency rations while waiting for the last rays of light to fade over the horizon. "Who would possibly be an insider to the Umbrella corporation in STARS?" asked Jill, thinking about everyone. Carlos, Barry, Leon, Chris, Rebecca, Billy Cohen, Sherry Birkin, Chris's girlfriend Christina, Carlo's sister? Of those, Carlos seemed the most likely, having already worked for Umbrella, but after having his family killed, even that seemed extremely unlikely. Or maybe his sister was kept alive for a reason. Jill shuddered at the thought. The next most likely thought was Christina, another former Umbrella mercenary left for dead and rescued by Chris Redfield in the Umbrella testing grounds. But even that seemed unlikely, why would she want to... "Lets not think about that, it'll only get worse if we make our suspicions known, they'll just be a little more careful. Or maybe we were just careless. Or it might even have been a completely lucky random strike. But now I've got a phone call to make." Claire put in another SIM card into the emergency phone and called her brother. "Hello?" came her brothers voice. "The sun is shining." "And the ice is slippery. Claire, you've arrived. Take the boat to the marshes somewhere along the beach, and take everything out of it that could possibly trace us. Just keep the phone on and I'll be able to trace it, don't move until I come and pick you up. Okay sis?" "Got it bro." She said, and then hung up. "What did he say?" Jill asked. "He wants us to get this thing somewhere along the beach, near the marshes." Claire replied. "After that, all we need to do is sit tight and wait, he can trace us by the cell phone." "Okay," Jill said, excited at the thought of seeing Carlos for the first time in two months. Claire powered up the engine and steered the craft towards the city's beaches. "That one!" Jill said, pointing to a spot of salt marsh on the beach. Claire steered the craft towards the shore. "be ready," Claire warned, putting the engine power to low and steering into the marsh, although the power was on low, the raft was constantly hitting sandbars and tree roots before Claire let it stand and moored it near a small cave with lots of natural shrubbery. Claire removed all of the things that could be used, the barley sugar rations, the desalination tablets, the calcium and iron pills, the traceless SIM cards. Everything except the petrol from the motor, that was going to have another purpose. After everything had been salvaged Claire and Jill sat in the raft waiting for Chris to arrive. It wasn't that long before someone approached the two of them. Jill and Claire both readied their Browning 9mm handguns which they carried with them at all times and flicked off the safeties. The person that was approaching was silent, and making an effort to do so. "Don't move a muscle," whispered Jill, looking at Claire, Claire looked back. But in the time that it took for the two of them to glance at each other, the man was gone. "Where did he go?" whispered Claire. "I'm here." Came a male voice from above the raft. Both of them looked up, but couldn't see above the vegetation that was covering the raft. "The sun is shining." Came the voice again, who both women now recognised as the voice of Carlos Oliveira. "Carlos!!!" Jill said relieved, bursting through the foliage and giving Carlos a big warm hug. Claire was a little slower, instead coming out from under the cover, she wasn't so light hearted. "Jesus Carlos, you scared the shit out of me! As if Tyrant 103 didn't already do that enough. How are you anyway?" "I'm fine, but we should get the hell out of here. Destroy that SIM card, I bet Umbrella already know your number." Carlos replied, humourlessly. "Right," Claire said, removing the fuel cap to the engine and emptying the contents of a cartridge near the top of the lid. "Stand clear!" she said, firing a round of her Browning at it, igniting the powder and the fuel. Flames soon engulfed the small craft, destroying any traces that might have led Umbrella to them. Carlos stopped a distance away, producing a set of clothes hidden in the undergrowth. "Put these on, they're local dress so you won't draw attention to yourselves." Carlos said nonchalantly, turning around. "Aww, Carlos, you're such a gentleman." Jill joked, which Carlos allowed himself a small smirk. "Finished!" Claire said, and with that Carlos turned around, in time to see Jill doing up the last button on her loose fitting frock. He stared at the two of them for a moment and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny!" Jill demanded. "The two of you look absolutely ridiculous." Carlos managed between laughs. "Just wait until Chris sees this, he's going to kill himself!" "Ha ha ha. Just look at what you're wearing farmer boy, you could almost be a member of the Village People." "I didn't know you liked that sort of guy." Carlos remarked, slipping his arm around the two of them. "Come, I'll take you to eat." He said, giving them little say in the whole issue. 


	4. Chapter 3 Genoa

Genoa, Italy  
  
2130 hours, 24/10/2003 The three of them walked arm in arm, like any of the local people did in Genoa. The three of them walked through the streets of one of Genoa's outermost suburbs. The terraced houses would have made nice scenery had the situation not been so serious. Carlos had chosen a small family run bar in one of the backstreets. It was packed at this time of night, and that only served to give the three of them extra cover. The three of them shared a large arrosto di pollo. Carlos and Jill had a mug of ale each while Claire decided to steer clear of the alcohol and confined herself to chinotto. While the three of them were eating and drinking a rather crude local sat down next to Claire. "Buonaserra signorina, posso comprare un bicchierino?" he said. Claire immediately moved away and looked to Carlos and Jill for some help. It was Carlos that came to her rescue. "Mi dispiace signore, lei gia avere un ragazzo." The man was taken back, and glared at Carlos hatefully. But Carlos refused to break eye contact, and after a few tense moments the unwelcome stranger got up and left. "Didn't know you speak Italian," Claire whispered to Carlos. "Si, parlo Italiano, e hablo Espanol e farlo Portugues." Carlos replied grinning. "Romantic languages, the ladies love them." Carlos then blew her a kiss, which Claire smacked away into the crowd on the bar room floor. Carlos then checked his watch. "Its nearly 11 o'clock." Carlos said. "I think that we should leave while there are still people in the street." The three of them got up and bustled their way to the exit and began walking. "Hey!!!" came a voice calling out to them. The three of them turned around. Oh god!!! It was that guy who had tried to talk to Claire before. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked in a very strong North Italian accent. "No, we're not." Carlos replied. "But that's none of your business thankyou very much." "Hey," he called out again. Carlos sensed that something was going to happen here. "What is it?" "I'm sorry for trying to steal your girl." "She's not my girl, but your apology is accepted, so long as you leave us alone." With that Carlos, Jill and Claire started walking at a brisk pace in the direction that Carlos was leading them. "Are we there yet?!" Claire complained, impatient and disgusted at the fact that Carlos and Jill had decided to take a slow romantic little walk rather than pay attention to the fact that they could be dead any time soon. "Little further on." Carlos replied dreamily. "What has to be done has to be done!" Claire mumbled to herself and immediately separated Jill and Carlos with her hands. "Look the two of you, get a room, okay?" Claire growled. "But for now lets just get the hell off these streets." With that Carlos and Jill both nodded sheepishly, and Carlos immediately again picked up the pace. After three more minutes of brisk walking Carlos stopped by a door. He knocked once, then three times and then twice before kicking the door. An old, but very tall well built man answered the door. "Si? Posso aiutare?" "The sun is shining." Carlos said in a singsong voice. Immediately the old man dragged the three of them inside. Once inside and having locked the doors, the old man then put his fingers around her ears and pulled it away, revealing the face of Christopher Darryl Redfield. "But the ice is slippery." "Chris, its been a long time." Claire said, excited at seeing her brother for the first time in almost six months. "Too long Claire, how are you? What happened? How is our research going?" "It's a long story Chris, it'll all be explained in due time." Jill chipped in. Chris instantly got the message. "Right, you can tell us all about it tomorrow then. Carlos will show you to your room, I should get our research done. But for now goodnight Claire, goodnight Jill."  
  
Authors Note Apologies for the lateness. What did you guys think? Please read and review. Next chapter will be the first insight into the Umbrella Corporation. Should be up in a week. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Final Moments of Captain ...

Genoa, Italy  
  
0730 hours, 25/10/2003 "Wakey wakey, rise and shine." Carlos burst, clapping his hands and making a hell of a noise. "Go away!" Claire groaned. "Bugger off!" Jill growled. "Come on the two of you, its 7:30, breakfast is downstairs, and so are Rebecca and Leon." "Really!" Claire said, a little more awake and excited now. "How the hell did they know that we were here?" "We told them last night, and Leon couldn't miss an opportunity of coming to see you, so lover boy was on his way immediately." "Ha!!!" Claire scored sarcastically. "Before you start on Leon, just look at you, you've gone absolutely retarded for Jill so don't..." "Damn you Claire!!!" Jill yelled, smacking her one with a pillow. With that, Carlos went down stairs and left the two to get ready.  
  
Umbrella European HQ Antwerp, Belgium 0800 hours "Damn you!!!" shouted Adrian De Vigliers, the Umbrella regional executive. "What the hell are you and the rest of your fucking squad good at. Jesus, eight of you, couldn't even find two barely armed rebels!!!" Captain Belmont just stood submissively, getting increasingly more uncomfortable with the situation. Each second that he was in here, the chances of him and his team being condemned to 'experimental training' increased exponentially. He knew full well what it meant, and despite the fairly harmless name, it was a training program nobody survived except for scientists. Actually, it was more of a suicide test, testing the effectiveness of some new BOW. But soldiers generally went in only with sidearms, or sometimes not at all, while scientists were given full body armour, some sort of portable machine gun and sometimes even a car. Basically, they were just there to monitor the results. Belmont knew that Umbrella valued scientists much more than it did soldiers. "Sir," he managed weakly, "I'm sorry for my actions, and I realise that the result was an unacceptable failure..." "Unacceptable failure!!!" De Vigliers exploded. "Understatement of the fucking well century!!!" He boomed, bringing a closed fist across Belmont's face, the cracking of his jaw bought some satisfaction, and so did Belmont crashing to the ground. "Damn you and your entire team!!! You're all bloody hopeless, I should get the lot of you outside and feed you to the experiments!" Belmont picked his sorrowful heap up from the ground, blood gushed into his mouth from his jaw, which was broken in at least five different places. He looked into De Vigliers blazing eyes. Big mistake!!! One that would cost him his life. De Vigliers was outraged, "you eyeballing me!!! I'm going to teach you to eyeball me you good for nothing degenerate!!!" he screamed, picking up the coat rack from the side of his office and striding over to Belmont. He then proceeded to clobber his unfortunate captain, until he was barely conscious, almost every bone in his body fractured. "Guard!!!" he called, and on queue two burley men entered the room. "Sir!" They saluted. "Get this useless shit head out of my office, give him some about two hours of electrotherapy and then feed him to the delta hunter, I don't want to see him." De Vigliers enjoyed the look of pure terror that he saw in Belmont's eyes, and the screams that Belmont made despite the fact that all of his ribs were broken, most of them in more than one place. He saw that Belmont knew what was coming. "Wait!!!" De Vigliers shouted, the two men immediately dropped Belmont causing him unspeakable levels of agony. "Yes sir." "Make sure his team sees the price of failure, tell them that if they ever disappoint me again, this is what happens, we don't pay them three million Euros a year for nothing." "Yes sir," they droned on before dragging Belmont to the 22nd level of basement.  
  
A/N Hey hey hey, what did you all think of that? Please read and review. Next chapter there's going to be a reunion over the breakfast table between the Raccoon City survivors and even more insight into the Umbrella Corporation. Should be up in a week. 


	6. Chapter 5 The reunification

Genoa, Italy  
  
0845 hours, 25/10/2004 Carlos Oliveira, Chris Redfield, Christina Tristan, Leon Kennedy and Rebecca Chambers sat around the table eating breakfast when they were joined by Claire and Jill. "Well, the two of you took your time," Chris exclaimed impatiently. "That's because Claire took so long to come," Jill said playfully, licking her lips. Leon and Carlos both looked on in delight at the simple thought. "Well, that makes the Redfield clan 100% gay then." Smirked Rebecca. Everyone at the table besides Chris seemed to enjoy the little joke. "Lets get down to business," he said seriously. With that the entire mood of the table changed, and the last smiles faded. "How did they know where you guys were? Do you have any idea?" he asked his sister. "None whatsoever, it was just lucky that I happened to be watching the IR monitors at the time, otherwise..." Claire trailed off. "How about Wesker?" suggested Rebecca. "Would he know about us?" "I doubt it, but it's a possibility." Chris conceded. But if Wesker knew where one of them was, then surely... Chris shuddered. "Was anything lost? Any important files, any surveillance photos? Any information at all?" Chris interrogated. "None that we didn't have second copies of, well anyway, we were fine, and its had not much effect on our resistance, except that we're geographically, further away from the Umbrella testing labs in Monaco. But now that we've escaped I think that security around those labs will be even higher. There are too many things to discuss, so can we leave them unturned until we have to investigate them." Chris instantly got the message, and allowed Jill and his sister to finish their bacon and egg rashers in peace.  
  
Umbrella European zone Paramilitary training base Exact location classified, The Netherlands 0900 hours "So, STARS escaped again hey." Private Vincent Rothen sniggered in a heavily laden French accent. "Yep, the slippery little bastards got away." His superior, Corporal Steven O'Callaghan replied. "Just like those little leprechauns hey." Rothen said, taking the piss out of O'Callaghan's Irish heritage. "Little bastards always find a way to cheat you of the pot of gold, like that horror movie where he makes the pot of gold in the other dudes guts. O'Callaghan sighed. "Well, at least they don't use contraceptives as part of the alphabet and eat snails for breakfast." Rothen glared at him. He was not from French descent, but rather Burgundian. "For Christ sake, I'm not even French." "Oh god, French, Burgundian, you're all the same garlic munching, frog sucking, Pernot drinking cigar smoking mustache OCDs." O'Callaghan fired back, enjoying the look of frustration appearing on Rothens face. "And for the record, Saint Patrick shits all over Joan of Arc." "Well, for the record, Saint Patrick might have driven all the snakes out of Ireland, but Joan of Arc drove your countrymen out of France and Burgundy. So there you go." "For Christ's sake don't you ever..." O'Callaghan was cut off by one of the most vicious cuffings to the back of his head. He turned around, ready to smack the shit out of whoever had hit him one, only to find that it was his superior, one of the five commanders in Umbrella, the one and only Albert Wesker. "Come on guys, stop arguing, we all know that America dominates the entire planet, France got their asses kicked during the 40's, and that Roy Keane can't play soccer." He chipped in. "Well, to hell with the USA," Rothen fired, "you got your ass..." Wesker cut him off. "There you go, ass is American, I thought you guys said arse." With that Wesker and O'Callaghan enjoyed a laugh at the expense of Rothen and his countrymen before getting down to business. "How would the two of you like a promotion." Wesker offered them, "not to mention, a two million euro bonus for accepting it. With that, both Rothen and O'Callaghan immediately jumped to their feet. "What do we need to do sir, we'll do it!" Wesker smiled, pleased with their greed. "Good, all you need to do is to join the Giga squadron and it'll be in your boards before the end of the day, cold, hard cash, no questions asked." "Done!!!" both O'Callaghan and Rothen said at once. "Good," Wesker smiled, "very good..." not only had he found replacements for the two soldiers gone from the Marseille disaster, he had done it so quickly that the Umbrella HQ in the USA needn't even know.  
  
Authors note Apologies for lateness, I havn't been able to get on the internet lately, hence the triple post. 


	7. Chapter 6 The price of failure

Some barely known café  
  
Sociedad, Spain  
  
1220 hours, 25/10/2004 "I hope you didn't come empty handed." Said the first figure, "I havn't been wasting my time have I?" "Of course not, Umbrella is loyal to those who are loyal to it." The second figure said, opening two briefcases, inside were neat bundles of 100 euro notes. "I hope that this is the colour of your money." The first figure looked at the second and then smiled. "Good," the first figure smiled again, "very good." The second figure then got up, "it's a pleasure doing buisiness with you. Remember, the Umbrella Corporation is your friend so long as you are its friend." He said, extending his hand. The first figure stood up and accepted the handshake before taking the money, money to be deposited into a nameless Swiss bank account. For if Umbrella discovered their true identity, chances were that they would end up in a tragic "accident."  
  
HQ de Umbrella, Espania  
  
Barcelona, Spain  
  
1235 hours, 25/10/2004 "The money has been delivered sir." Manuel Cesar-Sanchez reported over the phone to his superiors in Belgium. "Good, very good," came the smug voice of Adrian De-Vigliers. "Now I want you to send a message to 0744386484, failure is not acceptable." "Yes sir," Cesar-Sanchez clattered the phone on the ground, and sent the message. "Good," De-Vigliers said, "now end this call and turn on your TV in 20 seconds." Manuel Cesar-Sanchez ended the call and started to count to 20. Upon reaching the number he flicked the switch to his giant sized LCD TV, which came to life. Instantly, the face of Adrian De-Vigliers appeared. "Good work Cesar." He said, with a look of sardonic scorn appearing across his face, you see, whoever they were working for will learn the hard way that failure is not acceptable.  
  
Some backstreet Sociedad, Spain 1237 hours, 25/10/2004 The first figure from the conversation heard the beep of a cellphone indicating a message. A thought of horror hit, they didn't have a cell phone!!! It was the last thought that they ever had, instantly the briefcases jumped out their hands to head height, opened and exploded, perforating them with fragments of polymer before they could even blink. They suitcases carrying the dirty money killed the figure before they hit the hard Sociedad footpath.  
  
One of the many luxurious villas overlooking the sea Mallorca, Spain 1320, 25/10/2004 Celina Solari waited impatiently for her man to arrive with the money. The anticipation of receiving the 20 million euros was a wait that she could no longer bear. But her man that was supposed to deliver the money to her was running late, and Agent 31 never ran late, ever. Agitated she flicked on her television and switched it to one of the channels in English. She was about to fall asleep on her afternoon siesta when the loud telltale chime of NEWS ESPANIA in English popped up, bringing her back to the room. "In an unusual event today in Sociedad, a man was found dead in one of the many backstreets. He was found lying on the ground, his head perforated by spikes coming from his briefcase. The cases were fully laiden with precious 100 Euro notes, and it is believed that the incident is either gang or drug related." The news reader, Francisco Mendietta said. Immediately Celina looked at the screen at the body. He was wearing exactly the same thing as he was when he had left this morning, Umbrella had tried to murder her but had got the wrong person. Now she was going to make them pay. Immediately she reached for her cell phone, a rather mundane Nokia 3310, but appropriate for the purposes of disposal. She dialled the number of Umbrella's European headquarters, even though she knew that it would chew her credit up like a bunch of termites in damp wood. "You have reached the Umbrella European HQ, for English, press 1, per Italiano..." Celina hit the 1 button. "Thank you, if you would like information on our products, press 1, if you would like our consumer hotline, press 2, if you would like to place an order, press 3, if you require human direction, please hold the line." Celina waited impatiently for human direction. After about fifteen seconds (which seemed like days) she heard someone on the other end. "Good afternoon, how can I help you." "Get me Wesker!" she demanded. "Ma'am, could you repeat that, I'm not sure I heard you properly." The confused operator said. "You heard me, get Wesker on the line, NOW!" she growled the last bit. "Yes madam." With that the Celina heard a few buttons being pressed and the phone being put down, followed by the ever increasingly annoying tune of the entertainer. After another minute the tune cut off and was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hello, Albert Wesker speaking, can I help you?" "Fuck you Wesker," Celina screamed, "you tried to murder me. You got my man that I sent. Can you explain that!" "Hmmm, you gave us bad information did you not?" Wesker replied calmly. "What!!! What the fuck was that supposed to mean, I told you that they were there, I read about your failed raid in the papers, so why don't you pay me up!" "Whoa, hold on a second lady." Wesker said, calm as ever, "we said, that we would give 20 million Euros to you on the capture or the death of those STARS members, did we not?" "Fuck!!! Its not my problem that you approached so loudly that people in Pakistan could hear you! Now give me my money, or I'm gonna bring you down Wesker!" "Calm down," Wesker said, still composed, "rules are rules, and there are some rules which even I can't break, and this one is one of them. As for you bringing us down, please, don't make us add you to the list, we know fully well about you Celina, so quit playing mind games, you will never defeat the Umbrella corporation." "Shit!!! You and your technicalities!" "But there is something that you could do," Wesker continued, ignoring Celina. "If you were to lead us to STARS, we'll increase your remuneration five fold. Now theres an offer you can't refuse." There was a brief silence on the line before Celina broke it. "Okay, but I want 40 million, plus my money you owe me paid in cash at the Emilio Forteza bar in Santander tomorrow, same time, otherwise no deal." There was a momentary silence on the end of the other, before a clicking noise, followed by Wesker clearing his voice. "Done."  
  
Authors Note Apologies for lateness, I havn't been able to get on the internet as of late, hence the triple post. 


	8. Chapter 7 Caught!

STARS hideout  
  
Genoa, Italy  
  
1750 hours, 25/10/2003 "Dinner is ready," Carlos called out. "I made some pasta and something else special. I think you guys will like it." "Leon, Rebecca, Christina," Chris said, "are you joining us for something to eat?" "We really should be going." Christina said, giving Chris a peck on the cheek. "There are a lot of things that need to be attended to in our labs, and we were lucky to convince Trent to even let us off today." "Oh come on." Carlos yelled, having overheard the conversation. I made extra for you guys, and I'm sure you would enjoy what I made. So please, stay." Leon, Rebecca and Christina reluctantly sat down at the table, it would be rude to go now that Carlos had made extra and gone to the trouble of preparing something special for them. "Alright," Rebecca said, "but we really should go after we're done." "Thankyou." Chris said, before sitting down with them. Carlos brought out plates of pasta for each of them, which, after long periods of eating nothing but military rations, was heaven. Carlos had gone through a great deal of effort to prepare this meal, and it was much appreciated, Jill, Claire, Rebecca, Leon and Christina all ate readily. Chris was a lucky guy to live with such a talented cook. After the pasta was finished, Carlos carried out a massive white cake with fruit arranged on the top. "What is that?!" Claire asked. "It looks weird." "Pavlova," Chris answered his sister, "Carlos learnt how to make it when we were in Australia." "Yep," Carlos said, taking a seat next to Jill and Leon. "God I love Melbourne, when this shit is all over and done with, Melbourne is my choice of home." "No way!" Chris scorned, "we all know which country is the best!" "And which one is that," Leon asked, through a mouthful of Pavlova. "The mighty United States of America. Come on, everybody wants to be American" Chris replied, lifting his fist. "No way!" Jill said. "Deutschland forever!" Claire made a Nazi salute and shouted "heil Hitler." "God Claire!!! You're supposed to be on my side here, its your brother we're talking about." Rebecca smirked at Jills expense. "Leave it alone then, we'll just say that Umbrella are from the USA, and the Nazis are from Germany, so call it a one all draw and say Denmark." With that, the conversation degenerated into a sledging match between the four countries. Leon checked his watch. "Hey guys, I guess we should really be going now, we've got a rapido to catch to Naples and a cruise to Malta.' "Well, good luck, and have a safe journey. Godspeed." Claire wished them off. "Thanks, same to you, we'll see what we can do about whoever is giving us in to Umbrella." Christina said, before hoisting a small backpack with her belongings onto her shoulders and exiting via the front door. The others did the same, and Chris closed the door behind them. "Thanks for your hospitality Chris," Jill said to Chris. "But we should really go and see Trent sometime as well." "The train leaves in an hour, you need to be there 30 minutes before it leaves, and it takes 20 minutes to get to the station, so if you're going to leave, you should catch up to them." Chris suggested. "But you're welcome to stay with us, after all, Carlos misses you." "Gee, really sorry to break his heart then, bye." Jill said, checking her wallet for fake identity. Claire checked hers and the two women left. Their friends were nowhere in sight. "We should pick up the pace, or catch a cab there." Claire suggested. Jill nodded, "lets pick up the pace then, I don't want to have my face on camera in the back of a cab, and besides, we don't even speak Italian." Claire just nodded and started walking briskly. But their knowledge of the Genoan streets was lacking, and without the benefits of speaking Italian, within ten minutes they were totally lost. As daylight faded into night, a sense of dread began to creep into the two women, they were never going to make the rapido, now the main thing was to get home, but there were no pay phones here, and they had no idea in hell where they were. Jill checked her watch, it read 1910 hours, they had been wandering around for almost one and a half hours. Now the only illumination came from the street lights. "We're lost." Claire stated the obvious. "We're going to have to talk to one of the locals, otherwise we'll never find our way home." "Right," Jill agreed, and walked up to a group of people on the side of the road. She couldn't see them because of the poor lighting but here went nothing... "Excuse me." She started. Immediately the group of people stood up. Oh god, they were shiny Wu-Tangers, Chris was right, everybody was becoming American. "What the fuck do you want bitch!" was the reply, although it was a strong Italian accent Jill could tell that he was just copying straight from some Dada show. "Um, sorry to bother you, nothing." She said, backing off. The Wu-Tanger grabbed her, and his mates grabbed Claire. "Give us all your money bitch!" he said, brandishing a knife. "We don't have any." Claire stammered, but it was the gospel truth, they were dead set broke. The shinys dragged them down an alley. Jill and Claire both gaped in fear. They were being dragged down a street by some armed Wu-Tangers. "We're gonna get raped!" gasped Claire, earning herself a slap across the face, making her cry out in pain. The Wu-Tangers then held the two women against the wall, choking the life out of them. "Perhaps you didn't understand, I said give me all your money slut!" The Wu-Tanger who seemed to be in charge of the whole thing "NOW!!!" "I told you, we don't have any!" Jill said as calmly as possible, although she was hysterical like hell. The leader then put his hand inside his plastic jacket. Jill wondered what he was going to pull out, if it was a cosh, knuckleduster, it was going to be a beating. If it was a gun, it would be a quick, relatively painless death, but if it was a knife, it would be a slow death from bleeding, or worse still, used to cut away at the clothes which... "STOP IT!!!" Jill screamed, not only to her assailants, but to herself for thinking about the thought. "Stop it!!!" she yelled, slapping her attacker. "Bitch!" he yelled, choking the life out of her. Immediately her vision faded away and she flailed. Suddenly she kicked something, and she fell to the floor, she saw her attacker backed off, with his hands on his balls. Good kick! Immediately she pulled her Browning 9mm from her jacket and fired two rounds at her attacker, hitting him in his shoulder and his chest. The other Wu-Tangers dropped Claire and ran. Claire fell to the ground sobbing. "Claire!" Jill yelled, helping her friend up, "Claire babe, are you alright." Claire nodded. "Oh god Claire, if they did anything to you, I'm gonna..." "Save it for Umbrella, we need to get out of here before the carabinieri arrive." Jill looked over at the Wu-Tanger, he was still alive. Fueled by burning hatred she fired two more rounds at her floored attacker, hitting him in the head and the neck. Now he was dead. The two of them ran away, down the street, it was only seconds later that they heard the sirens of the Italian police cars arrive at the scene of the crime. "We need to get out of this city." Claire sobbed. "lets hotwire a car." "Right," Jill said, smashing the back window of a nearby charger and opening the front door, Claire climbed in the passenger seat and Jill fiddled around with the wires before getting the car to spring to life.  
  
STARS hideout,  
  
Genoa, Italy,  
  
2130 hours, 25/10/2003  
  
"SHIT!!!" Carlos shouted, dropping his plate of junk food as the crime stoppers ad came up. It was the face of his girlfriend that was there, but that couldn't be right, "What is it." Chris called out from the kitchen, before focusing on the screen. "Holy crap!" he said. "That's Claire, what is it saying?" "This woman," Carlos translated pointing at Jill, "shot and murdered a man in the backstreets of the red light district. It is believed that the incident is drug related, as the man was found with ten grams of cocaine in his jacket, but the woman and her accomplice were forced to flee by swift acting police. Her accomplice is five foot ten, brown hair and comely looking. Both of them fled on foot. They are believed to be armed and extremely dangerous, and the public are advised not to approach them. If you have any information, please call the police." "Shit!" Chris exclaimed, "Jill's not the sort of person who just shoots people over drugs, he must have attacked her or something. I mean, hell, its impossible!" "What do you want to do about it?" asked a cool headed Carlos. "We need to help her!" Chris said. "Jill can take care of herself, god, I found that out myself when we were diving in Monaco." Carlos said, thinking back to the time when they were diving and confronted by three Umbrella assassins armed with harpoon guns. Jill had made sharkmeat of them. "Maybe she can, but what about Claire!" Chris said in an action voice, like he wanted to go around toting a pair of heavy machine guns and storm wherever his sister was and rescue her like that. "Calm down Chris," Carlos reassured, "you don't survive Raccoon City without being able to take care of yourself, and besides, theres nothing that we can do, we should wait for your sister to call us..." he was interrupted, and as if on queue, the phone rang. Carlos picked it up, "Buonasera, sono Paulo." "The sun is shining," "The ice is slippery, look Carlos, we're in a lot of trouble, we need to get out of Italy as soon as possible, can you track us down." "No, can't do so long as you're in the city, too many other signals." "Shit, well, listen, we're going to go along the beach. We're going to get out of..." There was a muted scream, followed by the clattering of the phone on the ground and the ending of the call. "Hello, Jill, Claire!!! Shit!!!" Carlos yelled."Chris, they're in big trouble, someones got them."  
  
Somewhere in Genoa, Italy 2140 hours, 25/10/2003 "So, you tourists are murderers huh?" called a voice some someone unseen, he had already handcuffed the two of them at lightning speed before they could even blink. "Please, let us go," Claire said, trying to sound as weak and defenceless as possible. "We'll give you anything you want." "I thought you already had a boyfriend!" the voice said, and the two of them missed a breath, they knew who it was. They turned around to face the man that Claire had knocked off yesterday night ago at the tavern. "you're a cop?" she asked. "Damn right, and you two ladies, are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. So shut the hell up if you know whats good for you." With that he dragged the two of them off to the police station down the road, berating them all the way about murdering people, their bad taste in boyfriends, and god knows what. As soon as they reached the station he threw them into the holding cells, which were barely furnished and very poorly equipped. "Don't we get a phone call?!" asked Claire desperately. The policeman turned around, "You Americans, you watch way too much television." He sneered before shutting the doors and turning the lights out.  
  
Authors note So what did you reckon? Please read and review. Next chapter will be about the interrogation process which goes along the Umbrella Corporation. Should be up in a week. 


End file.
